


27 Shades

by crazycatt71



Series: Shoes [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little shoe fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	27 Shades

It took shades from 6 different brands; 27 total and all afternoon to replicate the pattern on the shoes all over John's naked body. All involved agreed it was an afternoon well spent.

 


End file.
